Broken
by Oxymoronics
Summary: Merlin is upset and Arthur finds a way to comfort him. ArthurxMerlin. OOC.


**AN: This is all very nervewraking for me! This is my first attempt at a Merlin fanfiction, let alone merlinxarthur, so I'm hoping you like it. Enjoy. P.s I also apologise for it being so short! :D**

* * *

Broken

"Merlin, you incompetent moron! Do you any idea of how close I am to firing you?" The Prince stormed into his servant's bedroom, an air of authority buzzing around him as bees might to honey, cheeks slightly red from annoyance.

Merlin shot up off his bed, a look of guilt on his face as though he'd done something extremely forbidden "Sorry sire," He apologised, immediately wiping his leaking eyes with the sleeve of his shirt in the hopes of not offending him.

When Arthur didn't respond, he decided his silence was somehow worse.

"Just a little homesick, that's all." Merlin insisted, unable to hold back a squirm much longer under the Prince's scrutiny.

The silence continued a little longer before Arthur seemed to recover.

"Right." Merlin nodded, relived that that seemed to be the end of it.

"What did you need doing, sire?" As he went to leave, a rather large hand pressed against his chest and prohibited him from doing so.

"Merlin?" The deep voice, filled with an uncharacteristic amount of compassion, seemed to melt Merlin's will until he felt his eyes tearing up once more and a heaving sob building in his throat.

The Prince watched in horror as Merlin began to shake "Merlin?" He repeated, going over now to assist his servant as he had done for him so many times before. "Shh, Merlin."

A shuddering breath escaped through Merlin's parted lips as Arthur led him over to his bed, an arm wrapped securely around his skinny shoulders.

Merlin knew he should be embarrassed, wrapped in Arthurs protective embrace, knew that they were somehow crossing a line, but at the present moment, he couldn't seem to care at all.

"Merlin, it's okay. Everything's okay and it's over." Arthur gripped Merlin's chin in his hand, almost daring him to meet his gaze.

Which he did. Despite being all red and swollen his manservant still looked him in the eye with a sort of defiance towards his master.

"I'm fine." Merlin hiccupped, rubbing one hand lazily over his eyes and with the other attempting to push Arthur's hand away which refused to move.

"Arthur-" When he still wouldn't let go, Merlin returned his gaze to the Prince to find his eyes hadn't left his face the whole time, but instead was watching; calculating.

Call it a momentary relapse if you will, but Arthur knew what he was doing and knew that he couldn't stand to see that look in Merlin's eye any longer and would remove it at any cost.

So when his lips, sought out by women far and wide, came into contact with his servants – manservant's no mind – it would be an understatement to say Merlin was shocked… and an even bigger understatement to say he didn't enjoy it.

When he felt Merlin's cheeks heat up beneath his hands, as his lips, not fumbling at all like expected, responded and caressed his own in the most ancient dance of intimacy, he smiled slightly, turning all attention back to the lips that demanded it.

A few minutes of mindless ecstasy passed before they broke apart, Merlin panting and Arthur's cheeks reddened with excursion.

They watched each other warily, both knowing that they had definitely crossed over that line and carried on running until they could no longer see it.

Then, as if they could read each others minds, they smiled; Merlin's long fingers caressing the soft skin of his master as he grinned boyishly in response before standing up.

"Come on Merlin; I have some boots I feel need re-polishing." Merlin followed, hovering in the doorway before replying.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sir." Listening to Merlin's retreating footsteps, with a small smile gracing his features, Arthur followed, knowing that his manservant would be okay.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not very believable, but all the same, please be kind. It is my first one after all! :)**

**DazzleMeCullen. x**


End file.
